marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Remy LeBeau (Earth-10005)
| Last = | HistoryText = Remy LeBeau is a mutant with the ability to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. As a young adult, he spent two years at the Weapon X holding facility on Three Mile Island, and earned the nickname of "Gambit" for frequently winning poker games with the guards. He escaped the facility, and returned to his hometown of New Orleans. In 1979 Wolverine came looking for information about the holding facility and found LeBeau in a bar. While trying to question him about the facility, Gambit mistook Wolverine for an agent of the program, and blasted him through a nearby wall of the bar with a barrage of kinetically-charged playing cards. Outside, Logan found Victor Creed over John Wraith's dead body, and proceeded to fight Victor, only to be interrupted by Gambit, who used his kinetically-charged bo to create a shockwave that separated them. Victor escaped, and after a brief struggle, Gambit agreed to take Wolverine to the mutant prison on Three Mile Island. After dropping Wolverine in the Susquehanna River from his airplane, Gambit left, reappearing in time to save Logan from getting crushed by a piece of the crumbling cooling tower, which LeBeau split with his bo. Wolverine ordered Gambit to ensure the prisoners were safe, while he returned to find Silver Fox, who had stayed behind. When Gambit returned, Wolverine had lost his memory - Stryker had shot him in the head with Adamantium bullets while LeBeau was away. As the ambulances and police arrived, Gambit tried to get Wolverine to come with him, to no avail. Gambit informed him his name was "Logan" wished him good luck before departing. Years later, his name was list of mutants Mystique scrolled through on William Stryker's computer for information on Magneto | Powers = Molecular Acceleration: Remy has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. Instead of creating explosions like most of his other counterparts, his 'weapons' create powerful concussive blasts, similar to a shockwave. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. He can also use it with his bō to create a powerful shockwave after jumping from the top of a building, and can use it (after Logan sliced it in half) to climb up walls, by having the bō pierce the wall. He is also able to manipulate the cards with extreme skill; it's unknown whether or not it's a power or not. *'Enhanced Agility': Gambit's ability to tap energy also grants him near-superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. | Abilities = * Skilled Pilot | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = An air plane he won in a card game. | Weapons = A bo staff, and playing cards to which he applies his powers. | Notes = * Taylor Kitsch portrays Gambit in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. * An early leaked script suggested that Gambit would be included in X-Men: The Last Stand as a minor character. Also, an interview with producer Lauren Shuler Donner reveals that Channing Tatum auditioned for the role, before the character being cut http://www.thexverse.com/interviews/311.shtml. In an interview with Wizard magazine, WWE wrestler Greg 'The Hurricane' Helms said that he had planned to read for the part before the change of producers and director.http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/000486418.cfm According to the audio commentary of X-Men: The Last Stand, Gambit was to appear in the prison convoy scene of the movie, before the character was cut. In the novelization of the movie by Chris Claremont, Gambit does indeed appear. In the X2 novel, he is one of the mutants seen being affected by Dark Cerebro. He is playing cards in a New Orleans bar when he suddenly falls in pain from the machine and charges the table and explodes it. He is a new student at the mansion being trained by Wolverine, along with Cannonball, Danielle Moonstar, and Sage in the Last Stand novel. computer. (Third row from left, second folder down)]] | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Gambit in other media#Films | Links = *Interview with Taylor Kitsch }} Category:LeBeau Family Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Acrobats Category:2009 Character Debuts